finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth King (Final Fantasy XV)
Behemoth King, its Lv.140 variant known as the Dread Behemoth, is a boss in Final Fantasy XV. Its normal version is fought during The Cure for Insomnia main quest. Its Lv.140 variant is fought as a Timed Quest hunt. Although this version has a different name, the two are identical in appearance, use the same attacks, and dread behemoth's bestiary entry is listed under the behemoth king as "Beta". The king is a colossal winged behemoth. Its design is based on an made for the original Final Fantasy. A white variant exists as an optional enemy in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto called Kaiser Behemoth. Bestiary :;Alpha :Lord of all beasts, made mightier and more menacing by a sudden mutation that caused it to sprout great wings. Even the most psychotic of daemons dares not approach the king, whose blood-chilling roar is infused with the power of ice. :Size: 92.42 ft. Weight: 451.68 t :;Beta (Dread Behemoth) :A king among kings, this subspecies of behemoth kneels before no beast. It bounds in to an area without warning, upending the entire local ecosystem in so doing. Its tendency to strike suddenly and violently has drawn comparisons to the unforeseen falling of the Meteor in the age of the gods. :Size: 92.06 ft. Weight: 442.34 t Stats Battle Behemoth king uses both magical and physical attacks. It can't be scanned in Wait Mode. Its roar envelops the battlefield in ice, inflicting Frozen on all characters, and also healing itself as it absorbs ice. This effect wears off, though it will be used again if the battle is prolonged. It can also shoot chunks of ice out of its mouth. It swipes those in front of it with its colossal claws (can be phased through). Behemoth king is weak to greatswords. It can be a dangerous opponent for an under-prepared party, as its attacks are quick and can do heavy damage, in addition to the damage over time inflicted from Frozen. It can swipe it large tail in an arc. It can fly high in the air to prepare a dive-down strike, doing enough damage to potentially KO a low-leveled party. If controlling Noctis, this attack can be blocked and parried with correct timing; Noctis slides under it to behind it for a surprise attack. Strategy Frozen can be negated by equipping a Ribbon or eating foods that give Resilient. Equipping accessories that provide resistance to ice-elemental damage, such as an Ice Crest, may also be used. Foods that give Resistant make the party immune to elemental damage. For DLC content, Prompto's Tundra Attire gives +60% ice resistance, and Gentiana's Feast of the Divine from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades (now a default recipe) gives immunity to ice. When the king is vulnerable after a successful parry to its dive attack, the player should have Ignis use his Overwhelm technique to deal a good chunk of damage, or if it has low enough health, to defeat it. Character-switching to Gladiolus is recommended, as he can take advantage of the behemoth king's weakness to greatswords, guard when necessary, and deal extreme damage with his Dual Master technique. The player can dispel the blizzard the king conjures with their own elemancy. This also stops it from gaining health from the ice effect. Dread behemoth The dread behemoth is faced near Cape Caem on the 10th day of a month and near Longwythe Peak on the 31st, now accompanied by a tyraneant. It has different weapon resistances than the regular variant, taking half damage from greatswords, daggers and firearms (making character-swapping not optimal) and being immune to all elements. It still uses the same attacks as its normal boss form, but is much more powerful. The player can eat food that provides the Equalizer buff, as dread behemoth is beyond the level cap. Another good buff is the one that gives all critical hits, as well as the one that makes the party immune to ice damage (by eating lasagna either at camp or at Maagho). Using the same strategy as against the tyraneant works, though their weapon affinities are different, the greatswords being the best against the latter. Blindsiding to trigger link-strikes, especially if the player has unlocked Limit Break in the Ascension and is wearing Friendship Bands on the allies, can deal a lot of damage fast. It can be hard to trigger the blindside strikes on the behemoth, however, even when standing right under it. The player can gear Noctis toward strength with attires, accessories, royal arms (can be kept passive to still make use of the stat boost, as the dread behemoth is the only enemy in the game that actually resists damage from the royal arms) and Power EX items. When going for blindsides, the player can switch to a greatsword in a nick of time for a chance to trigger a powerful link-strike with Gladiolus or Ignis. Prompto's Piercer lowers its defense. His Gravisphere can also be good for continual damage. The player should aim to break all of the behemoth's limbs to drastically lower its stats. This can be done manually with the Cerberus gun. If the player has the Ragnarok, they can repeatedly warp-strike for great damage. To get the rare Lord Vexxos treasure, the player can warp-strike the dread behemoth head on to break its horn off. The player can dispel the dread behemoth's blizzard with lightning Elemancy. It deals no damage, but the dread behemoth absorbs the other elements, and dispelling the blizzard can stall it and stops it from gaining health from the ongoing ice storm. The player is immune to damage if they wear charged Magitek Exosuits. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Trigger Happy Technique Prompto from FFXV.png Prompto submachine gun from FFXV.png Dread Behemoth and Tyraneant Timed Quest from FFXV.png Dread Behemoth ice attack from FFXV.png Dread Behemoth poisoned in FFXV.png|Dread behemoth poisoned. Etymology Related enemies *Deadeye *Rogue Behemoth *Behemoth *Behemoth Tyrant *Kaiser Behemoth (''Episode Prompto) ru:Царь-бегемот (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XV